Tokugawa (Civ4)
Tokugawa Ieyasu (31 January 1543 – 1 June 1616) was one of three unifiers of Japan, alongside Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Oda Nobunaga. After Hideyoshi's death, he founded the powerful Tokugawa Shogunate, which ruled peacefully for more than two hundred years. General Info Tokugawa leads the Japanese in Civilization IV. Unique Unit: Samurai Unique Building: Shale Plant Starting Techs: Fishing, The Wheel AI Traits Tokugawa is one of the leaders who will plan wars when pleased. *Strategy: military (2) and science (5). *Favourite religion: Buddhism. *Wonder Construct random: 20 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: -1 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 1 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 2 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 60 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 10 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 5 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 100% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 5% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 100 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 25 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 30 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -3 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: -1 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 5 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request health bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request map will be refused when: friendly or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 30 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 4 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 60 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 25 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 40 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 60 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 25 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 0 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 1 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Tokugawa Ieyasu was the daimyo (Japanese clan lord) of a province of Japan. During the Sengoku Jidai, life as a Japanese feudal lord was not easy. The lords fought constantly for land and power, using deception, treachery, seduction, blackmail, poison and bloody war to achieve dominance. At one point Tokugawa's wife and son were implicated in a plot to overthrow him; under intense pressure from his friends and allies, Ieyasu ordered their deaths - his son by ritual suicide, and his wife by execution. Despite this mishap, by all accounts Tokugawa was a master of this most dangerous game. A great general, a master tactician and an excellent liar, he did to others what they would do to him - except that he usually did it faster and better. As Tokugawa rose in power and prominence, he became an important personage in the court of Toyotomi Hideyoshi, a powerful general who had conquered most of Japan. Eventually he was given the great responsibility of looking after the general's son. However, upon Hideyoshi's death Tokugawa assembled an "eastern army" to take on Hideyoshi's successor. The two forces met in the battle of Sekigahara (1600). Aided by treachery of one of the enemy's generals, Tokugawa was victorious. After his victory at Sekigahara, Tokugawa had himself declared "shogun" (which translates approximately as "generalissimo"). In Japan, the Emperor is the titular head of the country but with little real power. The real power resided in the shogun. Tokugawa's rule was a time of peace and stability for Japan. He stopped much of the interminable fighting between the various feudal lords. Contrary to popular myth (as portrayed in the novel Shogun), Tokugawa actually welcomed foreign traders - Chinese, Portuguese, Dutch, English, Spanish and Siamese - in Japanese ports, and Japan's trade net expanded greatly during his rule. (The ban on foreign trade and travel was put in place by his descendants.) Tokugawa was always preoccupied with ensuring that he would not suffer the same fate that had befallen so many of his predecessors, and he took draconian measures to protect himself. For example, he forbade all wheeled vehicles from using Japan's fine road network. This made gathering an army to rise against him more difficult, of course, but it also crippled Japan's internal commerce, as all goods had to be carried on the backs of animals or people, rather than in far more efficient carts. In 1605 Ieyasu abdicated in favor of his son, Hidetada. His family would rule Japan until 1868. Trivia Tokugawa Ieyasu's in-game appearance differs from his portrayals in artwork and popular culture, which usually depict him as a heavyset man with a short beard. ru:Токугава (Civ4) Category:Aggressive Leaders (Civ4) Category:Organized Leaders (Civ4) Category:Protective Leaders (Civ4) Category:Japanese